


Of Faith And Fairy Tales

by rottenSourberry



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, F/M, feudal Konoha, inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr, sasusaku all the way, sasusaku au, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 11:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19317118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rottenSourberry/pseuds/rottenSourberry
Summary: A feudal Konoha AU. The war hasn't stopped, but there is hope for better days to come for Konoha's people. This hope is bestowed upon Sakura and the whole village expects her to help them, sacrificing her dreams. Sasuke hasn't been seen in 6 years, and she can't keep waiting for him , even though he is all she wishes for. But wishes and fairy tales don't come true despite her faith, or that's what she thought that day.





	Of Faith And Fairy Tales

**Author's Note:**

> A Sasusaku AU inspired by a pic I saw on tumblr. I am trying to find the artist so if any of you have the time, check my post on tumblr with the same fanfic (https://rotten-sourberry.tumblr.com/post/185767734421/feudal-konoha-au-one-shot-inspired-by-a-picture) and let me know :)
> 
> I hope you like it <3

It was her wedding day. Every girl should be happy on their wedding day, at least that’s how she imagined it since she was a child.

But here she stood, looking the prettiest she had ever looked, dressed in an expensive white gown, numb if not miserable.

The tears had stopped since last night, her eyes dry, her face frozen without feeling.

‘Stupid girl’ she thought to herself, 'how could I ever think fairytales can come true’.

Sakura took a deep breath. She was going to to to to to walk down that isle smiling, she decided. And she was going to look at that man, at her husband with all the love she had.

The love that was not meant for him.

Sakura’s love had a different face, stoic , almost unreadable. His hair was darker than a raven’s feathers, his eyes more black than the starless sky in a moonless night. His voice was cold yet burning with undying flames.

The man she was marrying was not the man she longed for, the one that haunted her, consuming her every thought. But he was a good man, honorable, hard working, who cared deeply for her. He was a lord of a nearby land, an ally to her country.

His land hadn’t much of a military power, but it was rich with crops and full of peaceful people.

Sakura’s marriage was the contract between the two countries. Konoha’s most beautiful flower, the best healer of her generation, and even though the Haruno family wasn’t one of the noble clans of her land, she had inherited her title from her teacher, princess Tsunade, and with it all the responsibilities it held.

The war had started before she was born, but there were a few quiet years, when she was a child, when the countries tried to form new alliances.

But a new superpower had risen and war spread once more.

Sakura had seen the suffering first hand. It was engraved in the bodies of those she healed, in the eyes of orphaned children, in the wrecked cities and burned fields.

She wanted to end that war, she knew she could help, she could fight for her people.

But they only help they asked of her was to make sure the alliance would be unbreakable from now on and in the years to come.

Sakura thought of her love. Sasuke. A boy when she first met him, stricken by fate. His clan, the Uchiha, one of the noblest in Konoha, slayed by his own brother when they tried to overtake the power in the country, left a young Sasuke all alone, and his only alive sibling banished.

But he had grown up, strong and disciplined, with a certain type of kindness he rarely showed, but was definitely there.

There was a time when he was thought to be an enemy of Konoha, although he turned out to be a savior.

And on his nineteenth birthday, Sasuke had made a promise to her, a promised sealed by a kiss.

“I’ll be back Sakura. I don’t know when, but I’ll return to you… I promise” he then, had moved his lips on her, their kiss clumsy, passionate, full of love.

The next morning he was gone, continuing to wander in between the lands, helping those in need, and stopping bandits and war criminals.

Five years had passed. Five years and she was still waiting upon his arrival, thinking of him every day. But her village insisted she should be their gift to the kind young man who helped them, a man she had saved three years ago on a battlefield. Since then, he had tried to court her multiple times, always kind and sweet.

She knew he loved her, but it was the love left from a man who lost his bride to be in the war. A pretty girl, his first love, but tragedy strikes even the kindest of souls.

“Sakura, I think you and me can end this war, if we are together. I know you love him still, and I love her, but it’s for the best” he had said on a sunny evening.

Tsunade had agreed they should wait one more year for Sasuke’s return but if he wasn’t back by then, she would have to fulfill her duties.

That year had passed, and nothing changed. The never heard of Sasuke, not in a long time, his hawks had stopped coming for three years. Many thought him dead but she knew he was alive. She could feel it.

Sakura had a feeling she would meet him again maybe early in a spring morning, when the wrinkles on her eyes are deeper, with her kids by her side. He would pass by, still handsome and serious and he would stop only for a fleeting moment before disappearing in the shadows.

“Sakura, it’s time”, Tsunade interrupted her thoughts as she walked in to see her.

“That I’d grow so young to see you get married” she laughed pointing her youthful appearance despite her old age.

She wiped a tear from Sakura’s cheek.

“You know, I could postpone the wedding for a few months. Maybe you came out sick suddenly. ..” she offered a solution to her misery.

“No, everyone will be mad, if we call this off last minute” Sakura said and rose to her feet.

She pushed all her thoughts and started counting. The steps she took, the faces she saw in tha grand garden where the ceremony would take place, the flower bouquets that made the scenery fairy tail like.

Then she saw her future husband, handsome with a sweet smile but her heart didn’t flutter at her chest.

No more than thirty feet until she reached him. No more than twenty minutes until she would have to say ’ I do ’.

Suddenly the crowd made a gasping sound and Sakura was swept of her feet by some force.. no by a man.

Was this an ambush? Her mind made a hundred catastrophic senarios in under two seconds but then she turned to face the man who grabbed her so unexpectedly a moment ago.

“No.. no this can’t be…” tears filled her eyes “if this is a dream please let me wake up now, my heart can’t take this”.

“Sakura” it was his voice, her love’s voice there was no mistake. “I am sorry” his magnificent eyes the same even though his face was more mature now.

Before she even knew it, he had run to the outskirts of Konoha. He let her down carefully, taking a step back to admire her beauty.

“I am home” Sasuke said.

Her heart felt as it would burst any moment. Happiness. She had almost forgotten what it felt like.

She touched his face, making sure he was real, once more.

“Will you stay?” she dared asked.

“No.”

The tears came in an instant but Sakura fought to keep them back. Her happiness starting to fade away.

“Sakura, I am taking you with me this time.” he smirked, eyes shining.

She was speechless, frozen. It was like her prayers had been heard by a caring god, her wishes finally granted.

“When do we leave?” her smile could light up an entire universe.

“Right now.”

Her fairy tale was about to start…


End file.
